coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8839 (15th February 2016)
Plot Robert books a suite at The Victoria as a Valentine surprise for Tracy. Tracy thinks he's on the phone to Carla and wonders if they're having an affair. Carla leaves for the wedding fair with Michelle despite feeling under the weather. Eileen asks Jason to fix her kitchen cupboard doors. Eva phones round the local homeless shelters to track down Marta, worried about her. Leanne shows Ken and Simon the football match footage and tells Simon she's going to show it to the police but he's unforgiving. Eileen complains to Sally that she's having to do extra work at Street Cars while her bosses are out of the country. Norris suggests taking photos showing Sally as a woman voters can identify with, and getting Tim involved. Tim hears the suggestion and hides from Sally to get out of it. Carla, Michelle, Tracy and Robert aren't pleased to see each other at the fair. Phelan rescues some old kitchen fittings from a skip and offers to sort out Eileen's cupboards for Jason. At the fair, Robert leaves Tracy on her own at the Preston's Petals stand to put the finishing touches to their surprise romantic night. The police drop the case against Simon and Leanne retracts her statement. Simon refuses to go home because of what she did and calls Peter. Sally tracks down Tim and forces him to do the photo shoot. He feels daft. Carla feels unwell at the fair and goes up to her room to lie down. Tracy thinks she and Robert have organised a secret tryst and follows her. Tim keeps ruining the photos and is relieved when Norris suggests doing a 'hard-working woman waiting on her husband coming home' theme instead. Tracy barges into Carla's room and demands to know where Robert is. Carla is powerless to fight back as Tracy takes her medication and phone. Peter calls Leanne after hearing Simon's side of the story. Tracy reveals to Carla that she knows all about the night at the casino as she heard them talking about it at the bistro. Cast Regular cast *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow Guest cast *Receptionist - Yemisi Oyinloye *Punter - Charlotte Armitage *Man - Stephen Marzella *Salesman - Tony Craig Places *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and conservatory *Viaduct Street *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *The Victoria - Reception, function room, corridor and hotel bedroom Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *Scenes at The Victoria hotel were shot at the Midland Hotel in Peter Street, Manchester. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy tells Carla she knows about her night with Robert; Phelan offers to sort out Eileen's cupboards; worried for Marta's well being, Eva phones round homeless shelters; and Leanne apologises to Simon for not believing him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,580,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2016 episodes